Adventure Academy/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 2019 Gingo animated film Adventure Academy. Part 1: Opening/Julia Watches the Adventure Academy Commercial (The film starts with the Universal Pictures logo, but after the logo's music ends, the camera zooms into Earth, which is part of the Universal Pictures logo, and pans to an island called the Adventure Island. The camera zooms into the island and pans to a coconut on the sand. The coconut has the Gingo print logo carved into it. A native man was walking at the beach until he saw the coconut with the Gingo logo carved into it. He picks it up and takes it to the native village. The native man gets to his house to make his own coconut drink using the coconut he got from the beach earlier. He then drinks the coconut water from the drink. He goes outside to walk at the beach again. However, while he was at the beach, he saw a strange-looking building that is near the beach and beside the sea. That strange-looking building is an adventure-related academy called the Adventure Academy. He goes there to investigate as the opening credits started playing.) Text: UNIVERSAL PICTURES presents Text: a GINGO film (The native man looks at the front entrance to the Adventure Academy. The camera pans to the "Adventure Academy" sign on the front entrance and the screen fades to black except the words "Adventure" and "Academy". The word "Adventure" stacks on top of the word "Academy", thus forming the film's title. It was then capitalized into "ADVENTURE ACADEMY" and a line appears on the bottom of the film's title. A train drives by and stops near the film's title. The stick figure jumps out of the train through the roof and lands on it. The stick figure then stands up and gets to his pose under the "A" for "ADVENTURE" from the film's title. The logo freezes for 2 seconds, and after a 2-second pause, the stick figure gets back into the train and drives it away. The camera pans up to the silhouette of the big city during sunrise. The sun rises and shines on the silhouette that turns out to be the big city. The camera zooms in through the window of an apartment building and pans to a young adult woman named Julia Flannings sleeping on her bed. The alarm clock went off and Julia woke up as she heard her alarm clock ringing. She turns it off, gets up from her bed, and stretches her arms.) Julia: Ah, what a lovely day here at the big city. I think I should go walk around in the city today. But first, I have to get ready. (Julia walks to the bathroom. She takes off her nightgown, her bra, and her panties, and gets inside the shower. She takes a shower to wash her hair and her body. After a nice long shower, Julia gets out of the shower and dries herself up in a towel. She then puts on her clean underwear and gets dressed into her casual outfit which consists of her short gray-blue jacket over her purple belly T-shirt, her blue skirt and her blue high-heel shoes. She then straps and tightens her brown belt with a silver buckle to keep her skirt from falling. She then brushes her teeth and smiles at her reflection in the mirror.) Julia: Ah. (After brushing her teeth, Julia gets out of the bathroom and gets out of her bedroom. She walks over to the kitchen to make breakfast. She goes to the living room to watch TV while eating breakfast.) Julia: Let's see what's on TV. (Julia grabs the remote and turns on the TV. She then starts eating her breakfast while she's watching TV. She's trying to find a channel she likes until she changed the channel to the National Geographic Channel, and in a channel, there was a television commercial for Adventure Academy. The commercial starts with a boring person waiting for a bus to the building where he works at. Another boring person walks over to the person at the bus stop.) Boring Person #1: Ugh. I'm so bored. There's nothing to do here but to wait for a bus so I can ride on it and go to work. Boring Person #2: Really? Why? Boring Person #1: That's what I do every day. Boring Person #2: Well, what's the problem? Boring Person #1: I have to go to work so I can get a promotion to become a CEO. (Suddenly, an excitable person with an adventurous spirit walks over to see the two boring people at the bus stop) Excitable Person: Hey, guys! Whatcha doin'? Boring Person #1: Oh, nothing much. Excitable Person: What's the problem? Boring Person #2: My boring friend and I are waiting for a bus so we can ride on it and go to work. We should have been there ages ago. Excitable Person: Really? That's boring. Can't you do something better than that? Boring Persons #1 and #2: Uh... no. Excitable Person: Well then, allow me to take you somewhere that is... Oh, I don't know. Exciting... and... and adventurous! Follow me! (The commercial transitions to the two boring people and an excitable person at the front entrance to the Adventure Academy on the Adventure Island) Boring Persons #1 and #2: Whoa! Where are we? Excitable Person: The Adventure Academy! Boring Person #1: What is the Adventure Academy? Excitable Person: The Adventure Academy is a special academy made just for people with an adventurous spirit. It's located here at the Adventure Island. Come, let us go inside. (The two boring people and the excitable person went inside the Adventure Academy through the front entrance. The commercial fades to the three people inside the Adventure Academy.) Boring Persons #1 and #2: Whoa! Boring Person #1: Now that's unusual... and flippin' awesome! Excitable Person: I know, right! Anyways, the Adventure Academy is like any other academy, but aimed towards adventurous people. It includes obstacle courses that are like any other obstacle course from a real adventure. There's even a class about adventure called "Adventure 101". Follow me! (The commercial fades to two boring people studying adventure at the "Adventure 101" classroom where the excitable person is the teacher for the class) Excitable Person: Since the very beginning, adventure became so exciting and unusual that you will be able to experience and go on it. I mean, sure, you have all seen, read, played, and heard of Alice in Wonderland, Coraline, Treasure Island, Indiana Jones, Star Wars, Pirates of the Caribbean, Adventure Island, the list goes on. But... this year, it's your turn to master your adventure skills... at the Adventure Academy! It's a special academy, full of adventure, and it's on... the Adventure Island. So, if you like adventure, then you're going to love this place! We'll see you there! (The commercial cuts to the Adventure Academy on the Adventure Academy. The "Adventure Academy" logo fades in on top of the Adventure Academy building.) Excitable Person: (off-screen) Adventure Academy! Come spend your adventure here! (The commercial ended and switches to a nature documentary on the National Geographic Channel) Julia: Hmm, that does sound like fun. I'll try it! (Julia finished eating her breakfast, turned off the TV, and put the dirty plates in the dishwasher. She then goes to her bedroom and packs her clothes into her suitcase. She walks out of the bedroom with her suitcase and gets out of her apartment.) Part 2: Julia and Harold Go to the Adventure Island (The scene cuts to the city where Julia gets out of the apartment building and walks over to the bus stop. She then sits down on the bench near the bus stop. But then, a young adult man named Harold Penn walks to the bus stop with his suitcase and sits down on the bench near the bus stop right next to Julia.) Harold: Hello. Julia: Hi. Harold: What are you doing here? Julia: I'm waiting for a bus to the airport. I'm heading over to the Adventure Academy, which is located at the Adventure Island. You? Harold: Hmmm, I'm doing the same thing that you're doing. Julia: Okay, uh... that's cool. Cool, cool, cool. So, what's your name? Harold: My name is Harrison Devin Leigh Penn. I am an outdoor enthusiast and an adventurer. I like being outdoors and going on adventures. Anyways, what's yours? Julia: I'm Julia Flannings. It's nice to meet you, uh... Harrison. Harold: Oh, please. Call me Harold. Julia: Okay then, Harold. So, the bus should be here in... Harold: Yes? Julia: It should be here in... right... about... Harold: 3... 2... 1... now! Wait a second, now? Julia: Oh, uh, yes. Now. (The bus arrived at the bus stop where Julia and Harold are sitting on the bench talking. The doors from the bus open as Julia and Harold stand up, get their suitcases, and get inside the bus. The doors from the bus closed and the bus drove away. The scene cuts to Julia and Harold riding on the bus.) Julia: So, speaking of adventure, you're going to the Adventure Academy, too? Harold: Yep, that's what I'm doing. Julia: Oh, okay. That's good. So, what are you going to do when we get to the Adventure Academy? Harold: Well, I was thinking about going to the adventure class to study "Adventure 101". Julia: Really, me too. (looks at the window and sees an airport) Well, we're here. Harold: Oh, good. I need to get a drink of water as soon as we get out of this bus and inside the airport. Julia: Okay. (Julia and Harold get out of the bus and walk inside the airport. While Julia is buying two tickets to Adventure Island for both Julia and Harold, Harold walks to the water fountain and takes a drink. After Julia has finished paying, she walks over to Harold.) Julia: Okay, I got the tickets. Harold: Cool. (Julia and Harold put their luggage onto the conveyor belt that takes them to the luggage hole. They then go through the security and they walk over to the terminal.) Julia: Wow! I can't believe we've made it here. Harold: I know. Julia: Come on, Harold. Let's go inside the plane. (Julia guides Harold as they head to the plane. They then sit down on the first two seats at the 1st Class coach of the airplane. They loved their seating arrangements and they continue to talk some more.) Harold: So how long is the flight to the Adventure Island? Julia: Oh, it only takes about 6 hours or so to fly all the way to the Adventure Island. Harold: 6 hours?! Oh boy. This is going to be a long trip. Julia: You said it! (The airplane takes off and leaves the city, which turns out to be Los Angeles, to fly all the way to the Adventure Island. 6 hours later in the afternoon, the plane landed on the runway at the Adventure Island International Airport. Julia and Harold get out of the airplane and walk out of the airport. They then wait for a bus to the Adventure Academy. The bus came and stopped at the airport bus stop. Julia and Harold got inside the bus and it drove away. The bus stopped at the bus stop near the Adventure Academy. Julia and Harold got outside of the bus and it drove away. They finally made it to the Adventure Academy.) Julia: Well, we're here. Harold: (stares up at the Adventure Academy in awe) Whoa! What... is this place? Julia: That, my friend, is the Adventure Academy. I wonder if we should get a job there. Harold: I don't know, but... let's go. (Julia and Harold enter the Adventure Academy through the front entrance. As they walk around the Adventure Academy, Harold checks his list of what to do in Adventure Academy.) Harold: Okay, so the first thing I have to do here on my list is... Julia: Get a job. Harold: I know, I know. I was going to say "get registered", but that's good, too. (They later go to the lobby where the registration area is. They step up to the registration table.) Residence Assistant: Hello, you two. Welcome to the Adventure Academy, the academy full of adventure. How may I help you? Julia: Well, sir, my friend Harold and I would like to get a job here, so we can train to become... Harold: The top adventure duo! Julia: Yeah, that's what he said. Residence Assistant: Okay then, you're both hired. (gives Julia and Harold the orientation packets) Here are your orientation packets! Harold: Gee, thanks! Julia: Thank you, sir. Residence Assistant: You can drop your bags off here and get your picture taken! Julia: Okay. (The residence assistant motions toward the photographer. Julia goes first and sits down to get her photo taken.) Photographer: Smile for the camera. (Julia smiles as the photographer takes a picture of her with a flash. Harold goes last and sits down to get his photo taken.) Photographer: Say "hooray"! Harold: Hooray! (The photographer takes a picture of Harold with a flash. Julia and Harold both have their IDs with their photos respectively.) Harold: I can't believe it... I'm officially a student at Adventure Academy! Julia: Me too! Harold: Now, let's go to our room and put our luggage there. Julia: Okay. (Julia and Harold went to their room at their bunkhouse) Part 3: TBA Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Adventure Academy Category:Old pages